Ginger and Scarlet
by RumTumTugress
Summary: Bombalurina, the least popular queen in the Junkyard is beautiful to the "Hidden Paw." Will their love blossom or crumble to the ground?
1. Bombalurina

"C'mon, Bomba."

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"C'mon!"

"I SAID NO!"

"Okay! Okay!"

Tugger walked out of Bomba's den sourly, as she watched him go sourly.

For Bombalurina, being the least popular cat in the Junkyard was difficult. She would much rather be reading a book than going on dates with Munkustrap and Alonzo… and it didn't help when your best friend was _the _Rum Tum Tugger.

But, she simply brushed it off her shoulder and continued with her day… reading in her den.

She had a simple den, made up of a large feather-stuffed mattress, an extremely old refrigerator that she plugged into a power outage that led into the city's electric plant, and a shelf full of her favorite books.

Bombalurina ran over and took one from the shelf and dashed to her mattress so that she could read in luxury.

But, as she was reading her mind strolled back to her popularity level.

Bombalurina and her "sister" Demeter were both found in an abandoned basket outside the Junkyard 16 years ago… so they assumed that was how old they were.

No one knew exactly if she was Demeter's sister or not… and quite frankly… no one even cared anymore.

Demeter rose to popularity, while Bombalurina stayed at the bottom of the food chain… the nerdy, weak, and late-bloomer person she was.

Somehow, she managed to befriend Tugger, the guy who got all the chicks. He apparently said he used to be a late-bloomer as well, but Bomba couldn't believe him. As gorgeous as he was… it was impossible.

Bombalurina was slowly drawn out of her thoughts at the sound of Tugger bursting into her den.

"HIDE ME!" He shrieked, burring himself under the mattress with Bomba still on it.

"Do you mind?" She asked impatiently, rolling her eyes, "What's the matter?"

"That new kitten… Electra! She's NUTS!" Tugger whimpered his bottom half sticking out from under the mattress.

So Bombalurina waited for the "demon" to come to her doorstep, but all that crawled over was an angel.

"Aww!" Bombalurina sighed, getting up and running over to her.

Electra sat on her bottom and opened and closed her hands, indicating she would like to be picked up.

Bomba obeyed her command and lifted her up and cuddled her, then turned to Tugger who emerged from under the mattress with a look of complete horror.

"How can you be afraid of this cutie?" She asked him in a sing-song voice, cuddling Lettie.

But she was unaware when she turned her back that Lettie shot Tugger a psychopath-looking look that made him gasp in fear.

"Will you stop?" Bombalurina asked, going out of the den and setting Lettie outside her den to go play with a few other newborns, Pouncival and Mistoffelees.

"You're a monster," She told Tugger, walking back into the den.

"I get that a lot," He laughed relaxing on her mattress.

She rolled her eyes and then started to tidy up her den.

"What's this book?" Tugger asked, trying to read the cover, "O-Oald? Po-ouss-em…"

"Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats!" Bomba hissed, "You idiot!"

And with that, she hit him over the head with the book and stalked out.

* * *

Macavity studied his list of herbs and continued picking then, until he glanced inside the Junkyard.

"Paydon!" Macavity gasped, running up a hill to a brown tom with golden streaks, also known as his magical mentor, "Did you know that cats live in that Junkyard?"

"I did," His mentor answered, continuing to pick his fair share of herbs, "Their called the Jellicles."

"Jellicles?" Macavity asked, looking back down at the Junkyard.

"What did I say?" Paydon snapped, "Continue picking your herbs! You've got a fine pair of large hands and claws that aren't broken."

Macavity obeyed him, and continued, but he couldn't help but take on more look into the Junkyard… and he didn't regret it.

He noticed a scarlet queen, about his age that… was _beautiful._

"Paydon! Who's that?" Macavity asked running back up the hill to him and pointing her out.

"From my calculations… that's Bombalurina. Not very popular among the Jellicles." Payton said without looking up.

"Bombalurina," Macavity sung her name as if it was a song. It was official, the "Hidden Paw" was in love.


	2. Popular!

"Face it, Bomba; it's not your color."

"You're not my color!"

"Geez."

Tugger and Bomba were in Bomba's den, going through a make-up set they found laying inside the Junkyard, behind the TSE1.

"Ohh!" Bomba threw a small hissy-fit in frustration, "Not even make-up can make me look any better!"

"Put a little meat on your bones… that'll probably help." Tugger suggested.

"What if I get FAT?" Bomba was starting to loose her temper.

"Calm down…" Tugger didn't know what to say… and what he did was the wrong thing, "Guys probably would be staring at your big butt than your stomach.

If this was a cartoon, Tugger would've disappeared into the sky with a _ding_.

"That hurt!" Tugger yowled, feeling his cheek in hurt, "Why did you punch me?"

"You deserved it!" Bomba yowled back, "In case you didn't know, I'm also a girl!"

"And I know you are!" Tugger groaned, getting up from off the ground.

"Then you should start treating me like one!" Bomba was on the edge of tears.

"I do…" But he knew he didn't.

"Why don't you treat me the way to treat Demeter… or Cassandra?" Bombalurina was really crying now.

"Because, you're my best friend… I forget you're a girl when I'm around you," Tugger explained.

Bomba sniffled and blinked up at him.

"Really?"

"Really."

Then… Tugger hatched an idea.

"I KNOW!" He yowled, causing Bomba to jump, "I'll make you POPULAR!"

"You're not going to start singing, are you, Glinda?" Bomba asked sarcastically.

"Bomba, my pal, I have more power than you may think," Tugger insisted.

"What kind of power?" Bomba asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, more than you think," Tugger didn't quite know what kind of power he had, BUT he did know he was the sexiest around.

"And how, exactly, would you make me _popular_?" Bomba asked.

"Get a little meat on these bones for starters…" Tugger felt Bomba's arm which she yanked away from him, "I'll teach you how to strut your stuff… be _saucy _and a lot of other things!"

"Yeah, like that's going to help with anything." Bomba still didn't believe that he could make her popular.

"You'll see," Tugger was getting excited, "Now… you need to eat NOTHING but fruit… and you have to come to my den every night around six so that we can do a work-out routine."

"Won't that interrupt your dates?" Bomba asked coldly.

"I can make room for them," Tugger shrugged.

"I still don't believe that you can do anything to me," Bomba whined, "And why do I only have to eat fruit? No… where would I GET the fruit?"

"Fruit has a lot of water in it. Water makes you loose weight. You would get it from the market." Tugger started running in circles, he was so excited.

"Whoa, there, Sex-atron, how do you know this will work?" Bomba asked.

"It will…" Tugger answered, "It will."

* * *

"Macavity!"

Paydon quickly snapped him out of his daydream of the scarlet she-cat he saw the other day.

"Pay attention to your history lesson!" Paydon let out a large growl, and turned back to the book.

Macavity shook his head and let out a yawn. Him and his mentor were in their lab, studying.

"What does history have to do with potions and magic?" Macavity asked grumpily.

"If you were paying attention, you would know that this is the history of the first magic spell casted," Paydon growled.

Macavity let out a huff and turned his attention to his mentor… but it didn't stay there for long… he started thinking about Bombalurina again.

_I think I'll call her… Bomba._

_They already do call her that._

_Paydon?_

_Yes… it's me. Now, pay attention to your history!_

_How did you get into here?_

_I used an advanced spell… how pay attention to your history!_

_Not until you get out of my head._

Paydon let out a extremely loud sigh, and started reading out loud again… and Macavity thought about Bombalurina once again.


	3. Routine

"Work them abs! Work them!"

"YOU"RE NOT EVEN DOING IT!"

"That's because I am your coach. Now, drop down and give me 500."

"I'll give you 500."

Bombalurina wanted to punch Tugger so bad, but she obeyed him.

It was their nightly work-out sessions, and Bomba must say… she had kind of improved on her posture. Womanly curves were starting to form around her waist and her stomach, it was working well.

Each night, Bomba came over to Tugger's den to do a special routine they made up. First, they would do warm-ups by stretching… then they would do some advanced exercises, then Tugger just shouted random work-out exercises while he was on the couch watching in amusement.

"Okay… you're done," Tugger announced, letting out a sigh.

"Thank Bast," Bomba muttered, getting up and dusting herself off.

"Have you been sticking to the diet?" Tugger asked curiously.

"I have, your _majesty_," Bomba replied, "I go down to the market and eat nothing BUT strawberries and watermelon."

"You can start eating some blackberries or raspberries," Tugger said approvingly.

"Whatever," Bomba muttered, sitting down next to Tugger who did the classic yawn-and-arm thing.

Bombalurina glared at him and let out a growl.

"I'll never be attracted to you, Tugger," Bomba growled.

"Why would I be attracted to you?" Tugger asked, "I'm just uh… practicing… for Demeter."

Bombalurina rolled her eyes and then ran out of the den.

"Where are you going?" Tugger asked, poking his head out the den entrance.

"To the market to get some fruit!" Bomba answered, not turning back, "Don't wait up for me!"

* * *

"Don't wait up for me!" Macavity let out a growl as the sound of Bombalurina woke him up.

He let out a sigh and stared at her through the crystal ball in awe. He noticed that she was getting prettier and prettier by the days that passed by. She was getting curvier… and he liked that.

"Paydon!" Macavity called to his mentor, "Paydon!"

"What do you need?" Paydon answered, sounding from further down in the lab.

"I need some advice about girls!"

"What kind of advice?"

"Just… advice."

Paydon appeared, and looked at his apprentice amused.

"Girl problems?"

"Yeah."

"Is it Bombalurina?"

"Yeah."

"Well…" Paydon sat down next to his apprentice and put his arm around him and looked into the ball.

"She doesn't have a boyfriend, does she?"

"No…" Macavity started to space off… although she DID go to visit that tom in his den every night.

Paydon let out a sigh and blinked at Macavity.

"Would you like to contact Fate?"

"We can do that?" Macavity jumped up in excitement and ran for the huge book in the lab.

"NOT SO FAST!"

Paydon was right in front of Macavity so quickly Macavity felt his head spin.

"You need to remember the book changes every single second according to cats' decisions." Paydon warned the young ginger cat, "You can't always trust it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah… let's look at her fate!" Macavity ran to the book and quickly opened it up, greeted by an enormous flash of light.

"Bomba…" Macavity started to flip through the book, looking for her name.

The book, Fate, contained the timeline of every cat living on earth, rich or poor. It listed what they were meant to be… when they would die, and so on. It also listed their secret name which every cat would ponder over for the rest of their lives, and the name that they would hear when called home by the Everlasting Cat.

Macavity quickly flipped to the page he wanted and saw her. Bombalurina… sister of Demeter, to-be mate of…

Macavity paused. That wasn't right. It said to-be mate of the Rum Tum Tugger… not Macavity.

Paydon came up behind him and patted him on the back.

"You need to get over these kinds of things, Mac," Paydon meowed gently, taking the enormous book away from him, "You can cry if you want."

"I'm not going to cry, Paydon," Macavity whispered, although he was on the border of tears.

_I'll keep my feelings in here. At least I'm safe inside my mind._

_Not really._

_PAYDON! Leave me alone!_

Macavity wanted to sob his eyes out… he wanted to cry and cry. He would never get to ever be with Bomba-

No… he would!

Macavity ran to the crystal ball and peered inside to see Bombalurina at the market place, sneaking behind a large building… holding a sack of… strawberries?

That didn't matter now. Macavity turned around a quickly bolted out the door in a flash.

Bombalurina WOULD be his!


	4. Marketplace

Bombalurina padded throughout the deserted marketplace, her face was dripping with sweat, although it was freezing outside.

Bomba had never been through the market while it was pitch black outside.

She walked behind an alley, and towards the regular stand she got her fruit from. Luckily, the vendor had left his stand there, and she devoured the strawberries quickly, for she was starving.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Bombalurina turned around, and noticed a white cat walking towards her. She was extremely fluffy… not to mention her voice sounded like an angels'. The white cat looked about five years older than Bomba was.

"And who are you supposed to be?" The cat asked, walking next to Bomba and picking up a strawberry which she bit into dramatically.

"B-Bombalurina," She stuttered, glaring at the she-cat.

"The name's Griddlebone," the cat murmured, licking her pure white fingers clean.

"Why shouldn't I be doing this?" Bomba asked Griddlebone.

"Oh… it's not nice to steal," Griddlebone said in a sorrowful tone.

"You just stole," Bomba growled.

"Yes… but that's because I am of a higher rank of you."

"What?" Bombalurina glared at the she-cat, her eyes were burning.

"Well… who's your boyfriend? Does he own a ship? Mine does. Is he hot? Mine is." Griddlebone started to chew on a nail that grew way past the edge of her finger.

"You don't need to have a boyfriend to be of a high rank," Bombalurina said doubtfully.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

"Oh yeah?"

"YEAH!"

Bombalurina glared at the white she-cat then just started to walk off, frustrated. She'll just have to eat watermelon tonight.

"Where are you going?"

Griddlebone was standing in front of Bombalurina before she could even take time to blink.

"Away from here," Bomba said firmly, starting to walk farther away, but Griddlebone followed at a close pace.

"Will you leave me alone?" Bomba almost exploded at the fluffy cat who just smiled.

"No. No I won't."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with me?"

Bombalurina let out a small growl and just started to walk away even faster… but Griddlebone was following her once more.

Bomba got a little nervous… so she broke into a run, and Griddlebone was right on her heels.

In a split second, Bombalurina was skidding on the ground, her cheek was burning with pain, and Griddlebone was standing over her.

"No one escapes from Griddlebone," Griddlebone growled, grabbing Bomba by the hair.

Bombalurina hit the ground with her hand in pain, and closed her eyes.

_Get it over with. My God, get it over with!_

Her God must've gotten it over with, because the pain disappeared from her head. Bomba would've thought that she was dead if she didn't hear some loud growling him her ear.

She opened her eyes to see a large ginger cat standing over her. Bomba would've thought he was hawt… but he had huge, gruesome paws.

"Stay away from her," the tom growled to the surprised Griddlebone, "She is not yours to harm."

Griddlebone let out a small scoff, but surried off anyway.

"Thank you," Bombalurina sighed, looking up at the cat, "May I know your name?"

The ginger cat looked like he blushed, but he got off Bomba and helped her sit up.

"My name is Macavity."


	5. Girl Meets Boy

"Macavity?" Bombalurina blinked up a him, and then smiled, "Thanks. You know… for saving me."

"I'm glad to do it… for you," Macavity blushed a darker shade of red, and looked at his feet, then he looked up, "can I walk you home?"

Bomba smiled at him and nodded, getting up, and helping him up as well, "That would be very sweet."

Macavity grinned extremely wide, and then took her hand and let her back towards the Junkyard.

"Thank you," Bombalurina murmured, giving him a hug, "And thanks again for saving me."

Macavity grinned even wider, if possible, and then kissed her hand, "My pleasure."

Bomba let out a small squeal; she had NEVER been kissed on the hand by a boy!

"I'll… see you around," Bombalurina murmured, looking at her hand, and back up at Macavity.

He smiled at her and nodded, and slowly slunk off into some nearby bushes.

Bombalurina quickly ran to the bushes and opened them up… but realized that he was gone already. Bomba let out a sigh, and turned to walk into the Junkyard.

As she padded throughout it, she heard a bunch of small squeals and mews from over in Jennyanydot's den.

Bomba poked her head in, and noticed Jennyanydots in a corner alongside Jellylorum.

"May I?" Bomba entered the den, and focused on a bundle of fur sitting on Jellylorum's lap.

"You may," Jelly murmured, who looked very tired, but also excited.

Bombalurina smiled and then sat down next to the two queens and took the newborn kitten from her.

"What's her name?" She asked them, looking up at proud mother.

"Etcetera," Jellylorum murmured, looking at the kitten, her eyes were burning with love.

"She's adorable!" Bomba put her finger in Etcetera's tiny paw and was pleasantly surprised when the kitten grabbed her, "I love her already!"

"You always love new kittens," Jellylorum laughed, "I remember when we found that little magical bundle of fur! You wouldn't let Misto out of your sight! He was always in your den asleep on your chest."

Bombalurina remembered that as well, but she stopped spending so much time with the little black cat. She wondered why.

"Is she gonna eats meece?" Electra climbed up alongside her mother and looked at her new sister, her eyes shining.

"She's not gonna eat mice for quite some time now, Lettie," Jelly murmured, "She's gonna only eat milk for a while."

"Okay!" And Lettie bounded off.

Bombalurina smiled, and gave Etcetera back to Jelly.

"I'm going to go to sleep," Bomba murmured, standing up and bidding her farewells, as well as fending off a Pouncival who clung to her leg.

Bombalurina ran to the back of the Junkyard where her den sat. Before she entered that, she went into Tugger's to see if he was fine.

Of course, her best friend was passed out on the couch, a bag of potato chips sat in his lap.

Bomba let out a small tsk and went to fetch him a blanket. She arrived back and took the potato chips off his lap and put the blanket on him and watched him sleep for a bit, then she went back to her den and crawled onto her mattress and grabbed a blanket and pulled it over herself.

Bomba laid awake for quite some time, thinking about Macavity, then closed her eyes… and nodded off to dream land. Where kittens are so cute they make your head explode into candy.


	6. Vicky

"Darn it!"

The book of Fate flew across the lab and slammed into the wall was Paydon walked in.

"What is it?" Paydon looked extremely worried. This was NOT his behavior.

"She's still gonna mate with the stupid Tugger guy," Macavity muttered, slamming his fists down onto a table.

"I'm here to tell you that you have a visitor," Paydon murmured, motioning for his apprentice to follow him.

"Who is it?" Macavity asked.

"Erismayhem," Paydon said, "She claims to be Griddlebone's younger sister."

Macavity thought this over then nodded, "she is. Bring her in."

Macavity watched as Paydon fetched the white she-cat, his ex-girlfriend's sister. Although Griddlebone was 3 years older than him, they really had something going on together… but she fell for Growltiger. That's how they separated.

Macavity moved over to pick up the book of Fate and to put it back onto the podium that Paydon kept it on. Macavity closed the book and looked up as the white and red queen strolled into the room, but not looking like her normal, flirtatious self. She looked… worried.

"What's wrong?" Macavity asked quickly, running to her and giving her a hug. Although Eris was Griddlebone's sister… he still liked her. Only as a sister, however… nothing more… nothing less.

"I need you to do me and Griddle a huge favor," Eris murmured in her sing-song voice, she was nearly shaking.

"What kind of favor?" Macavity was already suspicious.

"Griddle… she had a… daughter. She needs someone to take care of her; Growltiger couldn't care less for Victoria! Please, Macavity… can you help?" Eris's voice was definitely shaking; she had to constantly swallow when she was explaining it to the ginger cat.

"Do you have this… Victoria with you?" Macavity asked, cocking his head to the side.

"Paydon has her," Eris murmured, running out of the room to fetch Macavity's mentor.

"Bring her in," Macavity ordered, sitting down onto a chair, looking up as Paydon walked in, holding a pure white kitten in his arms and he gave her to Macavity.

"She's deathly cold," Macavity muttered, rubbing her fur with his paw in attempt to warm her up a bit.

"She is. Growltiger threw her into the sea." Eris murmured.

Paydon's eyes grew wide and he looked down at little Victoria and quickly swiped her away from Macavity.

"I'll… take her into my room," Paydon murmured, running off, down the hallway as the two cats looked after him.

Eris let out a sigh, then smiled up at Macavity.

"Griddy misses you, Maccy."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm serious!"

"Then why did she have YOU tell me that?" Macavity asked, his eyes narrowed, "Besides, I love someone else now!"

"That scarlet chick?" Eris narrowed _her _eyes and looked doubtfully at Macavity, "She doesn't even have ANY meat on her bones. She's all scrawny!"

"Don't talk about her that way!" Macavity snapped, "You are dismissed! We'll take care of Victoria. You've now over stayed your welcome!"

Eris looked as if she would object, but she changed her mind and nodded.

She turned to walk away, and then looked back at Macavity, but he let out a growl to keep walking. Macavity sighed, then started to walk down the hallway to get Paydon and Victoria.

But when he got into Paydon's room, he noticed him sitting in a chair, bending over little Victoria and stroking her pure white, silky fur. And… he was… _singing_ to her!

As Macavity strained to hear him talking to the little kitten even more, he took a step and the floor creaked.

Paydon stopped singing and quickly looked up.

"Come in, Macavity," Paydon commanded.

"But… I…"

"Come in Macavity."

_Ha ha! Never!_

_Do it now._

_Aww._

Macavity walked in and glared at Paydon.

"Why do you always have to get into my thoughts?" He asked his mentor.

"They're interesting… now… I need you to take Victoria to the Jellicles." Paydon answered, handing Macavity the now dry Victoria.

"The Jellicles?"

"Yes… I will keep a close eye on her while she grows up… don't worry."

Macavity let out a small whimper and looked down at the kitten and sighed.

"Okay. To the Junkyard!"


	7. Tugger's Den

Bombalurina woke up the next morning, and let out a loud yawn.

She got up and let out a huge yawn, and started her morning routine, first… by going over to Tugger's den and waking that stupid cat up. Or nursing him over a hangover if he had one.

Bomba let out a sigh and went over to Tugger's den, seeing the huge tom on the floor, a puddle of drool by his head.

"Rise and shine, baby girl," Bombalurina teased, dragging him into the sunlight streaming out from the entrance of his den.

The sun apparently was too much for poor Tugger, for he started to wake up… and he got sick all over Bomba's feet.

"You HAD to do it there," Bomba hissed, kicking the tom and walking off to dry her feet off with his blanket.

"Sorry, Bomba." Tugger muttered, standing up, "I had a wild night last night."

"Yep, passing out on the couch due to beer and weed sure is a wild night," Bomba hisses sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Tugger agreed, walking back over to the couch and taking out a bag full of stuff that looked like green grass.

"Put that stupid thing away!" Bomba growled, snatching it away from him.

"Give it back!" Tugger groaned, who looked like he would get sick again.

Bomba's eyes grew wide and she ran off towards his small "kitchen" in his den and saw a bowl. She snatched it up and ran back to Tugger.

"Puke in this!" She commanded, sticking it onto Tugger's lap, "and PLEASE take a shower! You're sweating tequila!"

Tugger let out a groan and stomped out of his den, towards a hose in the back of the Junkyard the Jellicles used for a shower. One for the toms, one for the queens. Bomba highly agreed with this, you did not want to see Old Deuteronomy or Gus taking a shower.

As Tugger left the den, Bombalurina started to clean out his den a bit, and noticed a scrapbook lying underneath the couch. She crouched down and pulled it out, discovering a book of Tugger's close ups. One was Sexy Surgeon… another was Hot Hair Dresser.

"Oh, Tugger. You idiot." Bombalurina shut it and stuck it back under the couch, then looked up as Etcetera and Electra crawled into Tug's den.

"And here is where that tom lives that I told you about, Cettie!" Electra explained, picking up her sister by the hand and dragging her into the den.

"Hi girls!" Bomba sang cheerfully, giving Electra a hug, "what are you doing here?"

"Etcetera can't talk," Electra informed the scarlet queen.

"Okay… what are you doing here?" Bomba repeated.

"Oh! To see Tugger. Etcetera can't talk." Electra meowed.

"I understand that. Now, why are you here to see Tugger?"

"Because Cettie can't talk," Electra answered.

Bombalurina gave up and rolled her eyes at the two kittens, then smiled.

"Alright then. You can see Tugger. Then you must go. Kapesh?"

"Kafish!" Electra sang, dragging the small Cettie over to Tugger's couch where they got on without an invitation.

Cettie sat down on her bottom, her stubby legs didn't reach the edge of the couch, and neither did Lettie's.

Both kittens waited patiently for Tugger to came, staring at the entry of the den in anticipation. Bomba wasn't surprised they weren't bored.

Bombalurina was about to leave, before the sopping wet Tugger strolled into the den.

Bomba didn't think it was possible for Etcetera's pupils to cover her whole entire eyes, but they sure did as soon as she saw Tugger.

Tugger continued his merry way, without seeing the two kittens. He strolled over to a towel that was lying beside a coffee table and he quickly dried himself off, then walked over to the couch and sat right in between the two kittens.

Then he saw them.

"There's TWO?"

Tugger was clinging to Bomba's back, both his feet were off the ground, and his legs were wrapped around Bomba's waist.

"Will you stop?" Bomba threw him off and walked over to the kittens, "Look! Their INNOCENT!"

"Not when you're around," Tugger meowed, glaring at the kittens, his eyes huge.

"Oh, please." Bombalurina went over and picked both kittens up off the couch and carried them over to Tugger.

"Hold her." Bomba commanded, pushing Etcetera towards Tugger, "Now."

"I don't wanna!" Tugger complained jumping up and down.

"Do it now." Bomba commanded again, her eyes turning to slits.

"Okay! Fine!" Tugger snatched Cetty away from Bomba and held her upside down… by her foot.

"TUGGER!" Bombalurina smacked the tom upside the head, "That's not how you hold a kitten!"

"SORRIIEE!" Tugger hissed holding Cettie right this time. Cettie gave him a huge psychopath smiled and planted one right on the lips.

"She KISSED ME!" Tugger cried out, dropping Cettie, and running to his kitchen and started to chug down some beer.

Bomba smiled down at Cettie who smiled back up at her.

"You are one of a kind, girl!" Bomba laughed.

And Cettie hiccupped with pleasure.


	8. To the Junkyard!

**So sorry for the short chapter! I promise I'll make it up to you guys later!**

* * *

Macavity crept along the side of the Junkyard, holding the bundle of white that was the _evil _little Victoria.

"That's the third time you bit me!" Macavity hissed, putting his throbbing finger into his mouth. Victoria just glared up at his and sneezed.

"I'll be glad to get rid of you," Macavity grumbled, taking a few more steps.

Victoria bit him again.

"Dammit," Macavity hissed, tempted to just throw her over the fence, but he knew better.

Victoria tried to bite him.

"Leave it!" Macavity growled, sneaking in through the entrance of the Junkyard. As he looked around, he didn't see any Jellicles' running about.

_They must all be sleeping, _Macavity thought, suddenly seeing a small den in the back of the Junkyard.

Without thinking, he quickly ran into it, for he saw movement inside.

But as soon as he entered… there was no one.

"Now where did they go?" Macavity asked Victoria who just shrugged in reply.

Macavity was about to take a step, but he felt as if his foot was being held down.

"Where are you going?"

"Ah!" Macavity looked down to see a small tabby she-kitten holding down his foot. He looked at his other, and there was ANOTHER one! But this was a white tabby.

"Can we come?" The tabby asked standing up and starting to circle him around as the other kitten started to gnaw on his leg.

"I-Ow! I-OW! Don't chew on my leg!" Macavity snapped at the little white kitten, who stared up at him with huge eyes and started to cry.

"You made her cry!" The tabby cried, running to comfort her sister, and then started to gnaw on his other leg. The white kitten joined her.

Then Victoria bit him.

"BAST HELPS ME!" He yowled, starting to drag the kittens along on the floor and Victoria who was almost literally eating him and pulling out his fur.

Then… he heard a laugh.

"Bomba!" The two kittens squeaked, suddenly stopped eating him up and ran to the scarlet queen.

"Bomba…" Macavity stopped and smiled at her, letting Victoria eat him.

"Macavity," She greeted him, smiling and blushing.

"Uh… here." Macavity blushed and handed her Victoria.

"What's this?" Bomba looked at the white kitten in surprise.

"Yeah… um. Her name is Victoria. She'll be a Jellicle now…" Macavity trailed off, and just looked at Bomba then sighed.

"Well, I… guess I'll be going then." Macavity murmured, running out of the den and the Junkyard.

Bombalurina let out a sigh, and then looked at Victoria.

"When can I tell him I love him?" She asked the kitten.

The white kitten just shrugged and handed her a handful of Macavity's ginger fur.


	9. Arrival

**HEADS UP ALL MISTO LOVERS: Misto will be a very snotty and stuck-up kitten. He'll probably grow out of it... I don't know yet.

* * *

**

Bombalurina looked down at Victoria, then sighed and walked out of her den, and to Jennyanydot's den.

"Is that going to be our new friend?" Electra asked, grabbing Cetty by the hand and dragging her along with her to follow Bomba.

"I don't know if we can keep her," Bomba admitted, glancing down at the white kitten.

The kitten didn't look much older than Etcetera... and she smelled. Horrible. Just like the smell of salt... Bomba guess the smell was the sea... but s she wasn't sure.

"What are you to do with her?" Electra asked, ditching her sister, clinging to Bomba's leg.

"I don't know, alright?" Bomba growled, walking into Jenynanydot's den to escape the kitten.

Jennyanydots wasn't in it... but Jellylourm was.

"What do you have there?" Jelly asked, running up to the scarlet queen and taking Victoria away from her.

"Her name is Victoria. A cat came by and he dropped her off." Bomba answered, blushing lightly.

"Oh? Who was it?" Jelly asked, without looking up from the bundle of snow-white.

Bombalurina thought this over, then just blinked at the ground.

"Just... some guy." Bomba murmured.

"That's weird..." Jellylourm just let out a sigh and walked over to Jennyanydot's mattress and set Victoria into it, pulling a blanket over the kitten.

"Let her sleep," Jelly told Bomba, going back over to her den to continue her sewing that her and Jenny had been working on.

"She's in here!"

Bomba looked behind her as Electra came running in with a few of the kittens, Plato, Mistofflees, and Pouncival.

"Lookit! What did I tell you?" Electra pointed to the now sleeping Victoria.

"Oh!" Misto and Pouncival both exclaimed at the same time.

"Oh..." Plato just looked at the sleeping cat, and Bombalurina let out a purr of delight. Looked like Plato had a crush.

Victoria's eyes slowly flittered open, and looked up at the kittens.

"Where am I?" She asked in a small, squeaky sing-song voice.

"You're at the Junkyard!" Pouncival sang excitedly, jumping up and down.

Victoria blinked at him.

"And who are you?" She asked.

"I'm Misto, that's Pouncival, and that's... Plato." Mistoffelees let out sort of a scoff as he said Plato's name.

_Snotty little thing_, Bombalurina though sourly, _no wonder I stopped hanging out with him._

"I'm Victoria..." The kitten murmured, still looking at Plato, her eyes glowing.

Plato smiled at her, then looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed, Plato," Misto hissed, "We all know she's a cutie."

Victoria let out a small gasp, and glared at him, then smiled at Plato.

"Don't worry about it." She giggled, "I think you're sweet."

Bombalurina grinned, then slowly and silently left the den.

* * *

Macavity let out some deep breathes, then set the wilted rose onto Bomba's mattress.

"I hope you like it..." Macavity murmured, silently putting a spell onto the rose, hoping Bomba wouldn't come in just yet.

Macavity's ears pricked up as he heard foot steps coming closer to the den, and he let out a groan.

"Must you come now?" Macavity hissed, quickly cloaking himself with invisiblity as the scarlet she-cat strolled in.

Macavity smiled, he defienetly noticed womanly curves forming... and things were getting bigger on her chest. She was blooming.

Bombalurina let out a sigh and collapsed onto her den, noticing the wilted rose next to her.

She picked it up... confused, but as soon as she touched it... then the rose burst into fire, and Bomba let out a small cry of horror, then watched in amazement as all the black was burned away... to leave a delicate and pearly white rose.

Bombalurina smiled, her eyes started to shine and she squeaked. She glanced over, as if she suspected Macavity was in her room with her.

"Thank you," She sang, looking in Macavity's direction.

Macavity grinned and looked at his feet... staying in her den until she fell asleep reading a book.

Macavity silently crept over to her and pulled a blanket over her, making sure she was warm and snug.

"Goodnight," He whispered, kissing her on the forehead and walking out of the den.


	10. A Conversation

**Sorry guys. Some coarse language in here. Only one or two bad words though. **

**This will be the last chapter I'm going to use cuss words... I promise.**

* * *

"You've been out all night."

"Get off my back."

"Why were you out so late?"

"I said to leave it alone!" Macavity growled, whipping around to face Paydon.

"I'm not going to leave it alone until you tell me your excuse." Paydon meowed firmly.

"LEAVE IT ALONE!" Macavity bellowed, turning back to his bed and climbing into it.

Paydon let out a sigh, and then walked over to Macavity who was lying in his bed, a grumpy look on his face.

"I can't, Macavity just tell me what the matter is!" Paydon's soft voice turned harsh.

"It's Bomba, alright! I can't get her for my mate! The book of Fate isn't much help either!" Macavity growled, rolling over to face Paydon.

"Well, first of all… did you give her the rose I gave you?" Paydon asked, his eyes shining.

"Yeah. Like that helped any…" But Macavity knew that wasn't true. He knew she adored it.

"Well, you need to get her alone with you…" Paydon let out a sigh.

"Like kidnap her? I can do that!" Macavity jumped up and ran to a dresser in his room and pulled out a large pillow case, "I can use this!"

"Oh, Maccy," Paydon laughed, rolling his eyes, "Seriously, now. You may go back out. But promise me you'll be careful."

"I promise!" Macavity sang, running up to Paydon and giving him and hug, then running out of the lab.

* * *

"Damn! Have you seen Bomba lately?" Alonzo asked relaxing in his lounge chair.

"You got that right," Munkustrap agreed, munching on some potato chips.

"Can you guys keep it down? I'm nursing one hell of a hang-over." Tugger growled, holding his head and sticking a bag of veggies onto his head.

The three toms were inside Alonzo's den, talking about their chicks and other things important to teenage guys.

"Demeter has been a little off these days…" Alonzo meowed thoughtfully, "I think I'm going to dump her and go for Bombalurina."

"DIBS!" Tugger and Munku screamed at the top of their lungs.

"NO FAIR!" Alonzo yowled stomping his foot, "You're always around her Tug, you need to learn to share."

"I'm her best friend. She said so. She likes me best!" Tugger announced his eyes shining triumphantly.

Munkustrap rolled his eyes and looked at Alonzo.

"So, can I date Demeter now?"

"She's all yours," Alonzo answered, letting out a burp, "I'm gonna ask out Cassandra."

"I'm not done with Cassie just yet," Munku interrupted.

"Either her or Demeter." Alonzo simply meowed.

"Deal," Alonzo and Munku shook hands, and then both looked at Tugger who sounded like he was choking.

Tugger looked up at them apologetically.

"Sorry," He croaked, "Hairball."

* * *

Bombalurina looked up at she heard someone call her name.

"Macavity?" She squinted her eyes as she looked up into the bright sun, and then saw the ginger tom.

Bombalurina dropped her book and ran up to the tom and gave him a huge bear hug.

"Bomba…" Macavity squeezed her tightly and breathed in her scent, which creeped Bomba out.

Bombalurina let out a sigh and put her chin onto Macavity's shoulder.

"Hi," She sighed.

"Hey."

Bombalurina pulled away and looked at him in his face.

"How have you been?" She asked gently.

"Fine…" Macavity murmured… his voice starting to shake, "you?"

"Alright…" Bombalurina let out a sigh and relaxed into his arms.

* * *

Tugger followed Bombalurina; his heart was beating out of control. He was finally going to do it! He was going to ask her out!

His fluttering heart was suddenly cut short as he saw the scarlet queen.

"Bomba…" His eyes started to slowly fill up with tears and they splashed onto the ground. Without saying a word, he ran into his den, his heart shattered throughout his chest.


	11. Charlotte

**This is very long. I just started and couldn't stop. This chappy is all about Paydon, Macavity's mentor. **

**Sorry Rosey this probably isn't what you wanted. **

**~Enjoy! Remember to review!**

* * *

Paydon smiled as he watched Macavity run out of the lab, but his eyes darkened quickly.

He had raised Macavity like his own… and he wished he was his own.

Paydon let out a small sigh, then walked over to the book of Fate and opened it up… to one particular cat… Charlotte.

Paydon let out a painful groan as he gazed at her name, his heart speeding up in pace.

"Why did you have to go?" He asked the page, his fingers traced her name and her mate… Charlie.

Paydon let out a sigh as he glanced down as the page started to glow, and golden letters began to form underneath her name.

_Mother of Cecilia and Thomas_, It read and Paydon let out a growl.

He hissed and threw the book across the lab, and buried his face into his hands, growling in anger.

Paydon let out a groan and ran to his bed, and threw himself onto it, sobbing his heart out.

* * *

**A few years earlier…

* * *

**

_Paydon_

_Leave me alone_

_Payydddonn._

_I said to leave me alone!_

_PAYDON!_

_What do you want? _Paydon asked his mentor impatiently.

_To talk… _His mentor answered with a ring in her voice.

_Melody! _He groaned, looking down into the pool where his mentor resurfaced.

Paydon smiled down at the mermaid and laughed, Melody joining in.

He watched in amazement as Melody stood up on her tail, and her blue skin began to peel away, leaving a jet black cat in her place.

"How do you do that?" Paydon asked, his voice was shining with awe.

"Practice, practice, practice!" Melody answered cheerfully.

"Will I be able to do that one day?" Paydon asked.

"Practice, practice, practice!" Melody repeated, then laughed, "Yes you will!"

"Okay, good." Paydon looked at his paws innocently, then up at Melody who let out a sigh.

"You can go see her," She muttered, "But be back in time for supper!"

"I will!" Paydon sang, his eyes were glowing, "I will! You'll see!" And with that, he happily skipped off to see Charlotte.

Paydon had been in love with the blotchy queen since they first met, when she hit ran over Paydon with a pick-up truck.

Turned out, Charlotte was a magician in-training as well, and she hotwired a human car as a magical assignment.

That didn't go to well.

But ever since, they had been sneaking off during their training, and communicating with their minds when far away.

Paydon let out a sigh, then caught sight of the white and brown she-cat darting through the woods, her feet were glowing green, and with every bound she jumped high into the air. Must be a rabbit spell.

_Hey!_

_Paydon?_

_You know it!_

_Um, I can't talk._

_What? We always talk during our lessons._

Charlotte crashed into a tree.

Paydon saw this, and started to sneak away.

_Get over here._

Paydon quietly walked over to the queen's side and helped her up.

"Thanks," She muttered, brushing herself off, but when she looked up at Paydon her eyes were shining.

"Sorry," He whispered, losing his voice at the very sight of her.

"Hey, now we're even," She laughed in her sing-song voice.

"Yeah…" Paydon trailed off and Charlotte laughed.

* * *

"You're home late," Melody sung, her voice turned to ice.

"Sorry I was out late, Melody," Paydon admitted.

"Oh, you're going to be sorry alright!" Melody hissed, her voice rising, " I told you to be home!"

"Sorry I was out late! I was just with Charlotte!"

"That's unacceptibale," Melody's harsh voice burned into Paydon's body.

"Leave me alone!" Paydon growled.

"I won't! She doesn't even love you! I am older than you, and your mentor! You listen to me!" Melody hissed.

"I said to leave… me ALONE!" Paydon lost his patience and he picked up a chair, throwing it at his mentor.

"NO!" Melody screamed, her hand starting to glow white and Paydon froze in place.

"Calm down." She sighed, wiping her face, "we can talk about this."

Paydon squinted his eyes, consentrating on Melody's arm that was controlling him, and he shut his eyes.

Melody screamed in pain as the bones in her hand all shattered in two, freeing Paydon from her grasp.

Melody fell onto the floor, writhing in pain as the spell started to take over her body, breaking each and every one of her bones.

When it was over, Paydon walked over to her, and put his foot onto her chest.

"You don't control me." Then he walked away, leaving her on the ground.

* * *

"Charlotte!"

Paydon watched in horror as Charlie called her name after Paydon had.

_What is HE doing here?_

_Paydon, I have something to tell you…_

_What is it?_

_It's just…_

_What?_

"Paydon, I don't love you." Charlotte whispered.

"What?" Paydon stared at the blotchy cat in horror and broken, "You… don't… don't…"

"Love you," She finished his sentence for him, "I don't."

"Charlotte!" Charlie was getting closer.

"Why don't you?" Paydon asked, his voice full of hurt.

"I… I don't know…" Charlotte watched in horror as Charlie approached and wound his arm around her waist.

"You can't prove it…" Paydon choked.

Charlotte looked at the ground then without thinking, pushed Paydon out into the open road, for they were in the middle of the city of London.

Paydon let out a small meow and his eyes bugged out of his head as he saw the truck approaching.

It hit him before he could blink… and he was on the pavement before he could process this in his mind.

Charlotte walked over to him, looking down at him and placing her foot onto his chest.

"I just did," She whispered, her voice stone cold. Charlie walked up behind her, his eyes were wide with horror, but he held out his arm and she took it, and they walked off.

Paydon layed there broken on the sidewalk, tears streamed down his cheeks as he tried to stand up, but he just felt as if he had been thrashed about… like his heart had been.

He heard footsteps approach, and he looked up into the pale gray eyes of Melody.

She looked down at her apprentice, tears were forming in her eyes.

"How could you?" She asked, turning away, she just walked off.

"Aren't you going to help me?" Paydon could barely croak, and his heart filled with hope when Melody walked back over to him.

"No. I had to help myself. You help yourself." And she started to walk off again.

"I don't know how!" He whispered.

_Practice, practice, practice._

Paydon let out a sigh, then drifted off into sleep.

* * *

Paydon woke up, gasping for breath, for he was forever haunted by the memory.

He glanced at the book of Fate and what he saw took his breath away.

It read:

_Lady Griddlebone, mate of Growltiger, mother of Victoria._

_Daughter of Melody._


	12. Tugs!

Bombalurina let out a sigh, then looked at Macavity.

"I can't believe it's you!" She sighed.

"I can't believe you like me after all the stalking I've done," Macavity muttered.

Bomba giggled and put her head onto his shoulder.

"And why not? I think it's very sweet!" She meowed.

"The stalking?" Macavity asked curiously.

"No!" Bomba laughed, "The rose! It shows you're very sensitive."

"Sensitive? Oh… yeah. I'm… very sensitive!" Macavity puffed out his chest trying to look… sensitive."

Bomba laughed and stroked a loose lock of his long hair.

"You're so funny!" She giggled.

Macavity just stared at her hand, not able to make a sound.

"I'll see you around," Bombalurina meowed, starting to stroll off, the new walking style Tugger showed her was becoming a bad habit for the toms.

"Uh…" Macavity stared after her.

Bombalurina giggled and ran back into the Junkyard to Tugger's den.

She came dancing in, and sat next to the tom who was lying on his mattress, face down.

"Wake up, sleepy!" She laughed, patting his head.

Tugger said something muffled up... but she couldn't quite hear.

"Beg pardon?" She asked, still laughing, then her smile disappeared as she noticed Tugger was lightly sobbing.

"Tugs?" She tried to get him to sit up, but when she tried, he remained solid.

Bombalurina let out a small groan, then got up and fetched Tugger's pink electric hair dryer.

"Tugs, I've got a pink hair dryer, and I'm not afraid to use it!" Bombalurina threatened, but Tugger didn't move.

"I'll spilt all your ends all the way to the root!" Bombalurina hissed, turning it on.

Tugger yelped, and ran to turn it off, and ran back to the bathroom, but headed back for the mattress.

"No!" Bombalurina ran up to the mattress before he could, and she laid down, sprawled out all over.

Tugger laid on her.

Bombalurina huffed as she attempted to wriggle her way out of the heavy trap, but she was stuck.

"Tugs?"

"Yeah?"

"Can… um, you get off?"

"I'd rather not."

"Tugger!" Bombalurina managed to push him off and glare him in the eye, "What's the matter with you Tug?" She asked, patting him on the back.

"It's nothing," He grumbled.

"Oh, I bet it's something. Now tell me!" Bombalurina bounced up and down on the mattress, making them both jump up and down.

"I said it's NOTHING!" Tugger got up and went to the kitchen.

"Don't you dare…" Bombalurina glared at her friend as he walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of booze.

"Put that down. Put that down." Bomba stared at him as he uncorked the bottle.

"TUG!" Bombalurina quickly got up and slammed into Tugger, forcing the bottle to fall to the ground, crashing on the dirt floor.

"BOMB!" Tugger glared at her as he went over to a small box to fetch a broom.

"Tug!" Bombalurina mocked his tone, picking up the shattered pieces of glass on the floor.

"Tell me what the matter is!" Bomba groaned as she threw the glass away.

"You really want to know?" Tugger asked Bomba, pressing her against the kitchen wall, blocking all her chances of escaping.

"Yeah…" Bomba stared at his arm, and started to wiggle.

"I love you." Tugger murmured, kissing her.


	13. Sisters

Bomba shoved Tugger aside, and wiped her mouth. All her lip gloss was gone.

"You… what?" Bomba asked, her voice was shaking. Tugger wasn't supposed to love her! They were just… just friends. Or Bomba thought.

Tugger winced in pain and he grabbed his side, for Bomba threw him into a solid cookie jar.

"Tugs!" Bombalurina ran over to him and gave him a hug in sympathy, "Are you hurt?" She asked him, feeling his side, and then letting go when he let out a cry.

"I'm sorry," Bomba murmured, running to get an ice pack that was normally supposed to be for Tug's hangovers.

"No, I am," Tugger muttered, pressing the pack to his side, "I should've known."

"Known what?" Bomba was suspicious.

"Every time someone makes another popular or beautiful then they leave them there, and forget about them." Tugger said.

"Are you saying I forgot about you?" Bomba asked, her voice getting sassy and full of attitude like Cassandra's.

"It's very much obvious," Tugger sniffed, getting walking into the living room.

"How could I forget you? Who cleans you house?" Bomba asked, "Who nurses your hangovers the next morning while you're out partying and possibly getting queens pregnant? Who tucks you into your bed at night during the night when you manage to get home and crash on the couch?"

With that, Bomba kicked him in the shins. Hard. Then she stormed out.

Tugger stared after her in disbelief, and then sighed.

Bombalurina ran back to her den, and collapsed onto her mattress, waiting to cool down.

She started to slightly sob. Sob for Tugger's loss. Or Macavity's. They both love her. How could they both love her? She loved reading! She was a nerd! Not a drop-dead gorgeous she-cat!

Bombalurina threw her face into her pillow, and started to cry herself to sleep, but was awoken by footsteps.

"Go away!" She cried, thinking it was Skimble or Jenny.

"There, now let's go." Bombalurina pricked up her ears as she heard Cassandra's snobbish voice sing.

"No! Stay!" Bombalurina sat up, her face tear streaked, and she immediately felt embarrassed.

Demeter, Tantomile, and a frowning Cassandra were in her den, all about to leave.

"Stay… please." Bomba murmured.

"See, Cassie. She needs us." Tantomile murmured, walking over to the mattress and sitting down onto it next to Bomba.

"I bet she doesn't." Cassie hissed under her breath as Demeter came and sat down by Bomba.

"What are you guys doing here anyway?" Bombalurina asked.

"We found our mother," Demeter murmured.

"We… what?" Bomablurina's eyes widened in horror and excitement at the same time.

"Her name is Grizabella," Demeter continued, "The one everyone hates here."

"How did you find out that, _Old Griz _is our mother?" Bombalurina asked, her nose wrinkled up in disgust.

"She told me today." Demeter whispered, "That's why I could never be rude to her, I recognized her."

"Why did she leave us?" Bombalurina asked her golden sister.

Demeter let out a sigh.

"I don't know," she murmured, fiddling with her black nail polish.

Bomba put her arm around her sister and sighed.

"Whatever reason it was for… she should regret it," Bombalurina assured her, kissing her forehead, making Demeter smile.

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah. Let's leave." Cassandra didn't wait a second before she stormed out of the den and all the she-cats grinned.

"Thanks, Bomba." Demeter whispered, "I'm glad you're really my sister now."

"I am as well, Demmie," Bombalurina murmured.

"Who was that you were hugging earlier?" Cassandra butted her head back into the den in curiosity.

"Macavity," Bombalurina whispered, closing her eyes and falling back onto her mattress, "Macavity."


	14. The Birds and the Bees

**I made chapter 14 and 15 on a LONG road trip today while all hyped up on Nos Energy Drink that I got at a gas station. (DARN YOU SASCHA!)**

**If these are kinda out of wack... and not really normal, you know why. And while I am typing from my small laptop in Missouri, a few states over from my home and about to pass out from NOS, you know why.**

**Remember to review! I love reviewers!**

**~RTTugress**

* * *

Macavity let out a small sigh in bliss, and fell onto his mattress, his heart was pounding in his chest so incredibly fast, he thought it would beat it's way out of it.

"This is what it must be like… to be in love…" Macavity closed his eyes, taking deep breaths, relaxing.

"How are you doing?" Macavity's ears perked up as he heard his mentor enter his room.

"She loves me, Paydon!" Macavity let out a small squeak of excitement, but he quickly covered his mouth and muttered, "sorry."

"Don't be," Paydon laughed, sitting down next to Macavity, "I was like you once."

"You mean you were actually young and hot?" Macavity struck a pose that made Paydon laugh.

"I guess you could say I was… hot…" Paydon acted like he didn't know what the word meant, so Macavity didn't buy it.

"And I was also in love once as well," Paydon meowed, suddenly serious, "And she broke my heart, as well as several bones and ribs." When Macavity stared at him in confusion, Paydon muttered, "Don't ask."

Macavity nodded, and then stared at his huge claws, "I'm worried about… you know…"

"About what?" Paydon asked.

"Aren't you supposed to give me some sort of talk about it?" Macavity hinted, and Paydon's nose scrunched up in horror.

"You're too young!" Paydon hissed.

"But… I'll have to do it sometime! I'm not going to stay young forever…" Macavity stared at Paydon with his huge eyes, "I mean… you did, right?"

Paydon was speechless, then finally said, "uh… of course."

"Why can't you tell me about it, then?" Macavity asked.

"I'd rather not." Paydon muttered, "Learn it from your friends or TV like all normal people."

Macavity smiled at his mentor and laughed, "I want to marry her."

"How do you know she loves you in return?" Paydon asked.

This made Macavity speechless and he went back to staring at his claws.

"I don't…" Then, he got an idea and ran out of the den.

"Where are you going?" Paydon called after him, his eyes were widened in confusion.

"I'll never forget everything you've done for me, Paydon!" Macavity ran to his dresser and pulled out a spell book.,

"You're… leaving?" Paydon stared at him in horror and confusion.

"I have to, Paydon." Macavity sat back down on the mattress next to him, his eyes were shining with excitement, "If she loves me, she'll go away with me. We can start a family together!"

Paydon felt tears forcing themselves into his eyes, but he blinked them away.

"Away, huh?" He stared at his feet, then looked up into Macavity's eyes that were wide with excitement, the eyes he raised ever since his mother… Paydon pushed the memory away, and looked at the teenage Macavity, "Are you sure you want to… run away?"

"I do, Paydon!" Macavity was bouncing up and down, "I really do. I love Bomba, and I'm sure she loves me in return!"

Paydon let out a small sigh, and then got up and paced around, thinking about it. Then, he went over to the book of Fate and opened it up to Macavity's name.

Paydon's jaw dropped as he looked at Macavity's name…. and what was underneath… his death date.

According to the book, it was in two days. Macavity would get hit by a car in attempt… attempt to escape.

_Escape from me? _Paydon thought this, and he let out a small sigh, and choked out three word, "You may go…"

He looked back at Macavity who looked like he was on the borderline of crying. "I love you, Paydon." He murmured.

"I love you too…" Paydon glanced back at the book of Fate and the death date slowly disappeared from view… not to appear for a while… hopefully.

Macavity looked at Paydon, and then started to walk out of the room, a pack slung around his shoulder, holding a few spell books for required items for survival.

"Take it with you…" Paydon thrust the book of Fate towards his apprentice, and Macavity looked at it in confusion… then back up at his mentor.

"Go, Macavity, she awaits you." Paydon tried to hold in his tears.

Not much luck there.

"Thank you, Paydon." Macavity murmured, taking it from him.

And with that, Macavity ran out of Paydon's life… forever.


	15. Let's Go!

"Run away?" Bombalurina stared at Macavity, who was already all set to go.

"Come on, we can have a family, we'll be happy together." Macavity chirped, his eyes were shining, and Bombalurina could hardly stand it, it was so cute.

"Why?" She asked, she was still hesitant.

"Do you really think you're mean to be popular?" Macavity asked her, "You can be yourself around me. We can get a whole bunch of books! I have a lot in my backpack! Look!"

Macavity reached into his pack and pulled out a few books, _Lord of the Flies, Gone With the Wind, Oliver Twist, _and many more.

Bombalurina stared at the books, her jaw was open, then she looked at her body. It was perfect with womanly curves, a kind of figure that guys all around would want. But that's all they would want… her body.

Macavity actually cared for her for her personality… not what she looked like.

"I fell in love with the you, you. Not… this you." Macavity lightly touched Bombalurina's hip with one of his claws, and he looked at her.

"You really do care about me…" Bomba didn't see it before! How could she not? All the guys at the Junkyard just went after the gorgeous cats, even the kittens were only going after Tugger for his body and his looks.

Tugger… Tugs. She had to say goodbye.

"We can't go yet," She murmured to Macavity, "I have to say goodbye!"

"To who?" Macavity's soft tone turned cold as he heard it was Tugger.

"Why would you want to go see him?" Macavity asked, "What use is he to you?"

"He's my best friend." Bombalruina's tone turned icy and like Cassandra's once more. "I will miss him. I'm sure you go to say goodbye to those you love.

"I did…" Macavity stared at the ground, then back up at Bombalurina and he let out a small sigh, "You may go."

Bombalurina nodded and ran out of her den, where they were sitting, and into Tugger's who was just next door.

"Tugger?" She went into his den and she saw him in the kitchen on the floor, passed out from drinking.

She went into the freezer and got out a small pack of ice, crouched down next to him, and put it against Tugger's head as he begun to stir.

"Bomba?" He asked, and he blinked his eyes to clear his eyesight.

"It's me, Tugger. I've… come to say goodbye." She murmured.

"Where are you going?" Tugger asked in curiosity.

"Away… I don't know." The scarlet queen looked down at her feet, then at the tom. His eyes were even more adorable than Macavity's.

"Don't look at me like that!" She almost sobbed, she covered her face up, then looked at Tugger who's tears threatened to spill.

"Why?" He asked.

"I'm… in love…" And it was true. Bomba loved Macavity.

"With who?" Tugger asked, his eyes narrowed.

"You don't know him." Bombalurina murmured firmly, "now you behave, you hear? Don't get any more girls pregnant. Don't drink, and… be good." Bombalurina smiled.

"Can you teach me how to make microwave burritos?" He asked.

"Have Tantomile teach you," Bomba laughed and almost sobbed at the same time.

Tugger sighed and then stared at his feet, "I feel like my feet are going to melt off."

Now that he mentioned it, the same thing was with Bomba.

"You behave…" Bomba smiled, and planted a kiss onto his forehead, "Just… behave."

She started to get up and walk out, then she heard a grunt, and Tugger tried to follow her.

"Go back!" She cried out, trying to push him towards the couch, but he was too big and buff, she couldn't move him.

"I want to come!" Tugger cried, "I love you!"

"Go back!" Bomba sobbed, "You're going to faint if you stay up! Go back!" She was yelling now, her legs felt like jelly, "go back!"

"I won't!" Tugger yelled back, tears streaming down his cheeks, "Come back!"

"Go!" Bombalurina burst into tears, and she looked away, and Tugger hugged her, trying to drag her back, "I don't love you!" Bombalurina beat against his arms and screamed.

Tugger let out a grunt, and he collapsed onto the ground, taking Bomba with him.

"I don't love you, you big lug!" She cried out, and she stared at him, he fainted.

"It's for the best…" She murmured, dragging him onto the couch, heaving with effort. "And you're very fat."

She threw him onto the couch, and stared at him, then turned around and sprinted out of the den, and back into hers, into Macavity's arms.

"I want to leave this place!" Bomba sobbed, "take me out!"

Macavity nodded, helped her stand up, and together they walked out. Part of Bomba told her to follow her heart, which was now Macavity's, but she knew she tore Tugger's right out of his chest.

She wanted to leave all of this behind.


	16. Run Aways

"We can rest here, Bomba," Macavity murmured, putting down the bag full of books on the forest floor.

"Okay," Bombalurina collapsed onto the ground, and crawled over to the bag and opened it up.

"Can you read out loud?" Macavity settled down next to her and pulled out a book, "How about… this one?"

"_Withering Heights, "_Bombalurina looked at it and sighed, and opened it up to the beginning, and begun to read the book.

Macavity settled next to her and gazed at her in profile as she read. When she looked up, her eyelashes fluttered in embarrassment, and she turned a dark shade of red.

Macavity laughed and brushed her cheek with his long black claws, and Bombalurina shuddered when it touched her.

"Sorry," Macavity whispered, and he sat on his hands.

"No… don't be…" Bombalurina sighed, patting Macavity's shoulder.

Macavity laughed and drew his claws out once more and begun to stroke her arm when she was reading.

Bombalurina kept on reading as Macavity petted her arm, her face, and her back.

Then that perv got an idea.

He stared to tickle to her and Bombalurina burst out laughing, rolling on the ground as he ticked her hips, and her stomach.

"Stop!" She cried out, but she was laughing so hard, she was crying.

"You have such a cute laugh!" Macavity laughed, then he attempted to escape before Bomba could catch him and tickled _him_.

"You're the one with the girly laugh!" Bomba giggled, tackling him to the ground, tickling his underarms.

"Mercy!" He cried out laughing, he managed to climb on top of her, pinning both her arms down next to her while she was still laughing.

"Let's calm down, Bomba," Macavity tried to keep a straight face but failed incredibly.

"Okay…" Bomba took a deep breath, then looked up at Macavity.

"What are you doing on top of me?"

Macavity stared at Bomba, Bomba stared at him.

"What AM I doing on top of you?"

They burst out laughing even more

**Many laughing filled moments later…**

"_Then he pulled her close to her… and they kissed, one last time… before she died…_" Bombalurina gazed at the page, closed the book, then back up at Macavity who looked like he was going to burst into tears.

"That's… very touching…" He murmured, closing his eyes, letting tears spill out.

"Why are you crying?" Bomba laughed and choked at the same time, she was almost crying as well.

"I can't believed she died," Macavity whispered, "Why did she?"

Bombalurina stared at him, "Weren't you paying attention? Life wasn't worth living when he loved another woman!"

"Just like life isn't worth living… when you're with another man…" Macavity murmured, closing his eyes, and Bombalurina blushed.

"You think life would be sunshine, lollipops, and rainbows with you with another woman?" Bombalurina asked.

Macavity gazed at her, and moved closer to her, "So you really love me?"

Bombalurina nodded, then gazed at the bag of books, "Let's just not read _Jane Eyre_." She murmured.

"Its it sadder than this one?" Macavity asked.

"Terribly!" Bomba whispered, "I mean, she and Edward live happily ever after… but it's just heart wrenching."

"What happens?" Macavity asked.

"I'm not giving these many spoilers to our readers, Macavity," I whisper, "Some may just be reading the book right now."

Macavity glares at a me, "Stay out of this!"

"NEVAR!"

Macavity rolled his eyes and then looked at Bombalurina.

"I want to live my happily ever after with you, Bomba," Macavity whispered. Bombalurina scooted closer to him, then started to look around randomly.

"What are you looking for?" Macavity asked, cocking his head to the side, watching her look under leaves and behind trees.

"I'm looking for a kiss…" She muttered, then she looked up and gazed at Macavity, "Oh, wait… there it is." And she gave him one big smackaroo on the lips.

Macavity fell down and when Bombalurina looked at his face, she knew he was out cold.

She laughed and settled down next to him, closing her eyes, and going to sleep.


	17. We Need To Go Back!

"I want to show to something," Macavity said, putting down the egg that Bombalurina kindly gathered and cooked for breakfast.

"What is it?" Bomba asked, getting up and following him over to the bag of books, then watched as Macavity pulled out a large book, bound by a cover of gold, and decorated with glowing gems.

"This, Bomba, is the book of Fate." Macavity whispered, opening it up and turning to his name, "See? It shows you're birth date, your possible death date, and your exclusive name that you will ponder over the rest of your life. But the words in the book change occasionally, due to cat's decisions."

Bomba already knew her exclusive name, when a female shed her last arm warmer and got her gloves and collar, they would receive their name. But, some females like Jennyanydots kept one of their arm warmers as a symbol saying that they were young inside, and so they still received their name.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Macavity asked Bomba.

"One sister, her name is Demeter, she's golden, but covered in a whole bunch of black." Bomba answered gazing back down at the book.

"Can we look at Tugger?" Bomba asked, looking at Macavity with pleading in her eyes.

"Of course," Macavity whispered, watching her turn it to the name, Rum Tum Tugger

"No…" Bomba stared at the book in horror her eyes changed to slits and her tone changed to panic, "Tugger's going to… _die_."

"Hmph. And good riddance," Macavity growled under his breath, and stalking off.

"We have to do something!" Bombalruina cried out, looking at the book and the cause of his to-be death… suicide.

"Oh Macavity! I need to go back!" Bombalurina cried out, beginning to pace in agony.

"You can't go back!" Macavity snapped, "You won't! I won't let you!"

"I must!" Bombalurina sobbed, "He needs me!"

"And you don't think I DO?" Macavity's voice was raising, his teeth beginning to bare.

"He needs me more," Bombalurina whispered, collapsing back onto the ground next to the book, "Please, you can do anything with me after we go back. I promise, I won't stay! I just need to go make sure he doesn't go through with it!"

Macavity's breathing calmed as he pondered, "Anything?"

"Anything!" Bombalurina sobbed, "Just let me!"

Macavity looked her over, her flawless, womanly curves, her plump lips, slim legs… he _was _going to do anything he wanted to her."

"Very well…" He growled, throwing things into the bag, grumbling.

"Why aren't you acting like the Macavity I know?" Bombalurina asked, "Why are you being so rude and mean all of a sudden?" 

Macavity gave her a toothy grin that was supposed to be apologetic, but didn't say a word.

Bombalurina handed him _Withering Heights _ and he snatched it from her, giving her a dirty look.

"I don't like you so much anymore…" Bombalurina whispered, covering up her face, afraid he would hit her for saying so.

"I'm just showing you my true colors," Macavity said, almost too cheerfully, throwing the bag over his shoulder, taking her hand in his and teleporting to Bomba's den, onto her mattress.

"Wait here," Bomba whispered, running out of her den and out into the open of the Junkyard.

She sprinted for the first cat she saw, Alonzo.

"Alonzo! Have you seen Tugger?" She asked, her voice full of worry.

Alonzo just stared at her, then stared to laugh, "Bomba! Where've ya been?"

"Where's Tugger?" Bomba asked once more.

"In the forest somewhere…" Alonzo answered, watching as Bombalurina ran of out the Junkyard and into the forest, calling Tugger's name.

"Tugger!" She almost screamed, "Tugger!"

"Bomba?" She heard her voice called, and she ran as fast as she could towards the sound of his voice.

"TUGGER!" She screetched, bursting into a clearing, and seeing him standing on a log, holding a knife in his hand.

"Is that you Bomba?" He asked, cocking his head to the side, then she shook his head, "No, it can't be. You don't love me. You must be an imposter, cloaking yourself with a energy drink from Dr. Evil that makes you look like her."

Bomba said nothing to that, she was just staring at the knife in his hand.

"Drop it, Tugger." She hissed.

"You drop yourself, imposter, now let me die in peace." And he turned towards to knife.

"NO!" Bomba screetched, running towards him as he thrusted the knife down towards himself.

Bombalruina tackled him to the ground and let out a scream of pain and agony. She looked at the Tugger who was on the ground, staring at her in horror, his eyes crazed.

When she looked down, she saw the knife, stuck through her liver.


	18. No!

Bomba screamed as loud as she could and stared to hyperventilate.

"What do I do?" She screamed, the pain was too much to bear, it was too painful, each wave of pain crashing down on her.

"What do WE do?" Tugger ran up behind her and stared at the knife in horror, "what do we do?"

"I'm the one with the knife in me!" Bomba screamed in the tom's face.

"I'll get help!" Tugger said, starting to run off.

"I already do."

Bomba turned around and saw Alonzo, flanked by Munkustrap and Demeter.

"Sister!" Demeter stared at Bombalurina in horror, "What happened to you!"

"I'll help." Munkustrap puffed out his chest and walked over to Bomba, studying the knife in her liver, "Hm…"

"Hurr-," Before Bomba could say 'hurry' she coughed up a fountain of blood.

"DO SOMETHING!" Demeter shrieked.

And Munkustrap did do something.

He yanked the knife out to there.

Bombalurina let out an ear-splitting scream that echoed throughout the forest, but as soon as the knife left Bomba, blood spilled everywhere all over the forest floor, and she collapsed onto the ground.

"BOMBA!" Tugger and Demeter screamed at the same time, running to her aid.

"Help me…" She murmured quietly, beginning to black out.

"Bomba! Demeter shook her violently, tears streaming down her cheeks, "wake up!"

But instead, she slipped into a dizzying blackness.

* * *

Alonzo felt against her chest… there was no beat.

"She's gone…" He whispered, closing is eyes in disbelief.

"No…" Demeter hugged her sister tightly, and started to sob.

Tugger stared at Bomba, tears were spilling down his cheeks, and he got up and walked away, towards the discarded knife laying on the ground.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap eyed his brother, his brows were furrowing.

"I will join her…" Tugger meowed, beginning to raise the knife.

"TUGGER!" Demeter shrieked, hugging the unsuspecting Munkustrap around the waist.

"STOP!"

All the cats jumped in fright, and when they looked up, they saw a very old, beaver looking creature.

"Father…" Munkustrap stared up at the huge beaverish thing and blinked.

"Old D!" Alonzo gasped, stepping out of the beaver's way.

"Tugger… drop it." The beaver spoke in a deep voice that echoed with ease.

Tugger obeyed without question, he dropped the knife.

Old D walked over to the dead Bombalurina on the forest floor, her body occasionally did a small twitch, but she was gone.

"What happened here?" Old Deuteronomy asked.

"Tugger knifed his girlfriend!" Alonzo piped up, just to get slugged in the shoulder by Tugger.

Old Deuteronomy studied Bomba's lifeless body then, he put his hand on her foot, then made a trail up her led, and onto her chest, and up to her head.

Old D then got up and simply asked, "So, where do I sleep?"

* * *

Bomba's eyes cleared up, and she looked up into the face of Tugger.

"Tugs?" She asked, then she remembered.

"DON'T KILL YOURSELF!" She screamed, sitting up hugging him.

"I won't!" Tugger laughed with complete relief.

"You won't?" Bomba looked around, and let out a sigh, falling back down to the forest floor.

Bombalurina smiled, then looked at Tugger, and frowned.

"I don't want to go back to Macavity," Bombalurina sighed, closing her eyes, he's evil now."

"We all have some evil in us!" Tugger laughed laying down by Bomba.

"I love you, Tugger." She sighed.

"I love you too." He murmured.

* * *

Macavity watched with a broken heart, his girl and her friend.

Macavity clenched his teeth and growled, he WOULD get his revenge.

He scampered behind a tree and followed "Old D" and the other cats back to the Junkyard.

Macavity let out a small growl of satisfaction as he closed in on the unsuspecting golden female that was standing beside a big, silver tom.

When the tom turned his head, Macavity grabbed her hand and yanked her towards him, and covered her mouth before she could scream.

"Hello, little lady," Macavity smiled, showing his teeth and his claws. The female let out a large squeal, but Macavity muffled it and laughed.

"Come with me, my darling. If you want to live." With that, Macavity flung her over his shoulder like a potato sac and scampered off into the alley ways of London, away from the Junkyard, away from Bomba, the girl he would hate forever.


	19. Hurry!

Bombalurina stared at the moon, and wondered if Demeter was looking at it was well.

It was almost a year since her disappearance, and everyone was still in shock, not to mention the drama that was going on.

It was discovered that Plato and Victoria were having some little kitten fluffiness going on, and Mistoffelees was getting jealouser by the second. Not to include the fact that he zapped Plato's rear end when he kissed Vicky on the cheek.

"Do you miss Demeter?"

Bombalurina turned around and looked into the eyes of her lover, Tugger.

"You know it," she murmured, giving Tugs a small kiss on the lips and turning back to look at the moon some more.

Both cats were sitting on the TSE 1, gazing at the Jellicle moon in awe.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" Bombalurina asked Tugger, snuggling up to him.

"Only time will tell," Tugger sighed, putting his arm around her as she started to distractedly play with his mane.

"Do you think she misses us?" Bomba asked.

"She was taken against her will, sweetie." Tugger said, putting a kiss onto Bomba's forehead, "I hardly think she loves it over there."

"It was actually kind of nice living with Macavity… he had this… gentle side to him…" But Bomba needed to forget it, her and Maccy were over. Dead. History.

Bombalurina's ears pricked as she heard the sound of two little paw steps scampering into the Junkyard.

"Are any of the kittens out?" Bomba asked Tugger, glancing back and seeing a small, petite kitten running for the couple on the car.

"Help!" She squeaked, hammering it Bomba, wounding her arms around her waist.

"What do you need help about?" Tugger asked hurriedly.

"It's my mum! Daddy is hurting her!" The kitten cried out.

Bombalurina looked up at the Tugger and they both nodded.

"Fetch Munkustrap and Alonzo," Bomba said, then she looked back down at the kitten.

"And what's your name?" Bomba asked the small kitten.

"Jemima," The kitten whispered, closing her eyes, then opening them back up in horror, "We need to save Mommy!"

Tugger appeared with Alonzo and Munkustrap.

Bombalurina nodded and looked at Jemima, "Can you show us the way to your Mommy?"

"This way!" Jemima nodded, running out of the Junkyard and scampering down the dusty road into the Forest.

"Follow her!" Bombalurina ordered, and she and the toms followed little Jemima down quite some time, until they came to what looked like a broken down warehouse.

"Here we are…" Jemima shuddered, closing her eyes and curling into a ball.

"Stay here with her, Bomba," Tugger ordered, pointing towards a huge tree.

Bombalurina nodded and scooped Jemima up and carried her over the tree when the toms went inside the warehouse.

A few moments later, she heard a scream and Munkustrap's battle cry.

Bombalurina threw Jemima onto her back and ran inside the warehouse and couldn't believe what she saw.

A golden she-cat was laying on the ground, her eyes were swollen shut, and her beautiful figure was beaten up and scarred, making her look hideous.

Bombalurina looked around wildly, and she lost her breath when she saw… Macavity.

"Munkustrap!" Bombalurina screamed when she saw the silver tom lashing out at the ginger cat.

Macavity heard Bombalurina, and he turned his attention towards her… and Jemima.

"YOU!" He growled, running towards Bombalurina and Jemima.

Bombalurina instinctively flashed out her claws and left a scar onto Macavity's chest as he ran towards her.

Macavity fell to the floor and Bombalurina hurried to the golden queen's side.

"Bomba?" The poor dear could barely open her eyes as she looked upon the scarlet queen.

Bombalurina swallowed her tears as she looked into the she-cat's glowing, green, and familiar eyes.

"Demeter?"


	20. The Final Chapter

**THANK YOU ALL TO MY FANTABULOUS READES! **

**Rosebud5, x-Stage-STARR-x, MistoFan10, MacavityManiac, and, r1l2y3e4s! I love you all and all your encouragement throughout the book! I GIVE YOU THANKS AND COOKIES!

* * *

**

Bombalurina pulled Demeter's head into her lap and petted her soft hair as Demmie sobbed while the toms battled.

"It's going to be alright!" She encouraged, "Don't… just please don't die."

"It hurts!" Demeter cried, pointing to her leg, and Bombalurina noticed at huge gash in it that was over bleeding.

"God damn, Macavity! You just made this personal!" Bombalurina gently ran out of the warehouse, carrying her sister in her arms and she put her down gently, telling Jemima to watch out.

Bombalurina let out a bold battle cry and dashed back into the warehouse, throwing Munkustrap aside as he struck Macavity.

"Bomba! What are you doing?" Tugger screamed, his eyes got VERY wide.

"I'm going to get rid of him ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Bombalurina lashed out and put a gash under Macavity's eye, but the tom just laughed.

"Please, Bomba… go back to your sister and take her. Let Munkustrap fight me…" Macavity smiled at her, and narrowed his eyes.

His eyes… they were not the ones Bombalurina saw about a year ago. Now they were cold, and heartless… it couldn't be.

"Macavity…" Bombalurina whispered, dropping to her knees. It was hopeless. She could never fight him, she still loved him, deep down.

Macavity didn't love her.

He took a swipe at her and hit her in the face, scarring her beautiful structure.

"NO!" Tugger yelped, trying to fly forward, but Munkustrap and Alonzo held him back.

"It's her fight, Tugger." Munkustrap whispered, "I'm sorry."

Tugger closed his eyes, not able to watch his beautiful mate get torn.

Macavity hit Bombalurina again, hitting the exact same spot as before, and Bomba yelped in pain, now the wound hurt twice as much. He wasn't just hurting her body… he was hurting her heart as well.

"Macavity…" Bomba whispered, trying to stand up, but was knocked back down by another blow to the claws by Macavity.

"Macavity!" He mimicked her tone and laughed, "You are nothing to me now, Bomba… and you never will be!"

He hit her again and she let out a cry of pain and suffering.

Macavity watched, his eyes were shining with pure hate as he placed his foot on her chest, for the last strike send her flying onto her back.

"You silly little she-cat!" He laughed, bending over to put his face into hers, "You fell for the wrong tom."

"I fell for the right tom," Bombalurina choked out, "He just turned evil!"

"No one turns evil!" Macavity laughed, "People are just born with it! And Bomba, we both know who the evil one is here."

"It's you," Bombalurina whispered, closing her eyes and waiting for it to come.

"No, Bomba. It's you!" Macavity chuckled as he raised is claws preparing to strike.

Bombalurina closed her eyes and felt one brief slash of pain… then bliss.

The world was slipping away from her… into black.

She caught the look of Tugger's face, it was twisted with tears and heart-broken, Alonzo and Munkustrap were both looking at her, pain filled their face.

And Demeter… Demeter! What was she doing here?

It didn't matter… Bomba was dying… dying peacefully.

_Dying peacefully… wait a sec! I'M DYING!_

Bomba came to the realization she would never have kits, she would never see day again, she would never see her new niece grow into an adult! See if Plato and Victoria would work out… or if Misto would let his jealously get the best of him. Over all, the only think Bomba was worried about was the loss of Tugger… or Macavity. But… it didn't matter… she was slipping away… away… and Bomba closed her eyes… for the last time.

* * *

_Silent night… holy night…_

Demeter watched as Tugger brought her sister's body over to her as Jemima begaun to sing quietly… in her own little world.

"She can't be dead…" Demeter whispered, "I already lost you once." She cried, putting her arms on her sister.

"I can help…" Macavity offered, coming up behind them.

"She's gone…" Tugger hissed, looking into Macavity's eyes, "You've done enough as it is."

"I know a spell…"Macavity offered, "but… I would have to give up my powers… forever for it."

"Like you would do that!" Demeter growled, throwing herself protectively in front of her sister's body.

"Let me!" Macavity hissed gruffly, pushing her aside and walking over to the dead Bomba.

_I can't believe I killed her, _Macavity thought, closing his eyes, how could he be so stupid? But… it was the ultimate sacrifice. For Bomba…

"For Bomba…" He whispered, closing his eyes and putting his hands on her waist.

"Allamura santifyura…" He began to whisper.

"That's nothing more than a kitten nursery rhyme!" Tugger scoffed, "What are you doing to her?"

"Santiyura… allamura… alli kant… chant this kant… chant…" Macavity felt it coming… the pain Paydon told him what would happen if he ever used this spell. He was giving his powers for the one he loved.

Macaviy let out a brief chuckle, then crumbled to the floor as Bombalurina's heart begaun.

_Glump… glump… glump.

* * *

_

Bombalurina laughed as she watched Tugger fall into the creek.

"You don't fish like that, silly!" She giggled, running over to help him up.

"You don't do that… do that… don't do that… QUIT NAGGING ME, WOMAN!" Tugger hissed under his breath.

"Oh, you're just grumpy you're all wet. Let's come dry you off by the fire…" Bombalurina suggested, leading him over to the fire they made, unaware someone was watching them.

Macavity watched them laugh and occasionally kiss while they were out one their 5th anniversary date.

"Happy Anniversary," He whispered, closing his eyes, then opening them back up, and he quietly slipped away back into the Forest… as a rebel where he belonged.

Bombalurina gave Tugger a kiss and they cuddled up together, under the stars.

"We make the perfect couple, Bomba." Tugger laughed.

Bombalurina glanced up and saw the glowing, familiar eyes she had once fallen in love with slip away, and she nodded to them.

She turned back to Tugger and cuddled really close to him.

"We sure do, Tugger," She whispered, "We sure do."

* * *

_**The End**_


End file.
